


The KIRA story

by Filo97



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cheating, Drunken Confessions, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filo97/pseuds/Filo97
Summary: So, after browsing Kira's twitter and listening to his songs, i got this idea.Basically, Gumi goes from happy to sad to angry to happy to betrayed to happyI suck at summaries and I made this in 2 hours so it's probably trashGumi, Miku and Ruby are all adults





	1. Boom Boom Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YusukeKira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YusukeKira).
  * Inspired by [KIRA's songs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498277) by KIRA. 



Gumi was at the local club with her best friend Ruby. She had met her online and after so long of texting each other they had decided to meet. They started drinking a bit, Gumi excited since it was her first time drinking. Turns out, she gets drunk quite easily.   
  
She starts singing a song she had on the radio a few days prior very loudly. An equally drunk boy she was sitting next to join her in soon, as well. Soon enough the song is finished, and the boy turns to her.

“Say, you sing good, may i take you on a date? Perhaps at that restaurant nearby.”

Gumi had no idea how to react. A boy had never asked her out before. Despite her mind screaming at her, she answers “S-Sure.”

He grins, “I’ll be waiting, then!”   
  
  
  
“W-What!?” Gumi couldn’t believe her ears. It was the fifth date, they had finally gotten together, and her boyfriend finally revealed to her that he wants to make her a star.   
  
“You heard me. I got enough connections i could easily turn you into a sensation overnight! So, what’d you say?”   
  
“Yes! A million times yes!” 

  
Boom Boom Boom was uploaded on the internet the very next day, garnering more views than Gumi ever expected.   



	2. The Day I Die

Ruby was crying all alone in her room. She was jealous. It was all so unfair. Gumi got everything from him, even his heart! Especially his heart.   
  
Still, she couldn’t stop wishing it was her who had his heart. Ruby deserved him more. She had no idea what to do, but she would keep trying ‘till the day she dies to get him back.    
  
She would dream forever of him, even if he never loved her back.

  
She uploads The Day I Die to her YouTube channel at 3 in the morning, after yet another sleepless night.   



	3. Circles

Gumi was crying. Her, now ex, boyfriend had cheated on her. She thought she was the only one. She wasn’t. She could barely breathe. She felt so betrayed. Does everyone in her life plan to betray her? Was anything he said real?  
  
She couldn’t tell. It scared her so much. She also couldn’t manage to get over him. She dreams he stayed with her. She just wants someone to truly love her, but it’s now clear she’s just a fool.

She wants to heal, but she can’t. Why? She can’t find a reason why.   
  
Circles is uploaded in the early morning and it’s her saddest song to date.


	4. Unbreakable

Finally. He had finally left her. She could take revenge. She didn’t care if people would hate her forever after what she had planned, but she was tired of her friend accidentally shooting her down again and again.   
  
Now, she will show everyone who she is and what she can do. No one’s words will affect her anymore. 

  
She’s Unbreakable, finally having released her very best single.


	5. B.B.F.

Rin and Miku were at the Club Of Beautiful Liars, performing their new song.    
  
Gumi was also there, slightly drunk, moping in a corner until the moment they started singing. She quickly realized it was her childhood friend, Rin, singing with the popular idol Miku.    
  
What she least expected was for the lyrics to speak to her on such a personal level.    
  
Soon, she became determined. She wouldn’t mope around anymore!    
  
As soon as it was uploaded, Gumi liked the song’s official YouTube video.

  
Rin was just happy her plan to cheer up her childhood friend worked.   



	6. Monster

She couldn’t believe her eyes.   
  
Her ex-boyfriend was trying to gather sympathy on Twitter, playing the victim on Twitter, making her look the bad guy. It’s not the first time this happened, from what she can tell by his timeline. Too bad she’s not like other girls and can speak for herself.   
  
She proceeds to put a post on her old, not managed by her agency, Twitter. It soon gets more retweets than she ever got before. Her ex’s career is over. She decides to break the contract she has with her agency, also his agency. She doesn’t need them, she can win this on her own.   
  
Her next song, Monster, becomes her most viewed song ever, nearing 9 and a half million views.   



	7. Games

“I love you, Gumi.”

“Oh, Ruby! I love you too!”

  
Gumi and Ruby were each in their room, playing games together. They were so happy together.

Gumi hoped it would never come to an end. She loved Ruby so much, far more than she ever did her ex.   
  
Ruby wanted it to be over as soon as possible, but she must strike at the right moment to hurt her the most.

They eventually decide to make a duet song, Games, and upload it online.


	8. Machine Gun

She got dumped again. Her best friend and ex-girlfriend was actually a jealous jerk.

She wasn’t afraid anymore to cause a scene. She was used to it, she did it all the time with how many people dumped her. 

She would end Ruby’s career. She explains everything that happened on Twitter, and Ruby loses followers so fast she doesn’t notice until it’s too late.

  
  
Gumi releases Machine Gun, her popularity only increasing.


	9. Magical Night

Gumi was at the club again. She had booked all of it to celebrate with her friends, but so few actually showed up.    
  
The evening’s scheduled singer walks on stage. It’s Miku, again. Gumi’s favourite diva. To Gumi, she’s the number 1.

She starts singing her new song, Magical Night, then seeing Gumi alone with so few friends on her birthday, she walks over, not stopping, and changes the lyrics to her song just a bit, to focus more on the cute green haired girl who seems to be so sad.    
  
Gumi couldn’t believe it, her idol was right in front of her.   
  
Near the end of the song, Miku slips a piece of star-shaped paper into Gumi’s pocket and then leaves backstage as soon as it’s over.   
  
Gumi reads what’s written on it. It’s Miku’s number. She can’t believe her eyes. She has a date.


	10. Ridin' With U

Three years had passed. Gumi got to know Miku more than she ever thought possible once.   
  
Speaking of Miku, her and Gumi were now legally married. They were currently on their honeymoon on a tropical island. 

“Miku?” 

“Yes?”   
  
“I want to let everyone online know i’m fine now. I haven’t written any song in so long. My fans used to be worried for me, reading all my various lyrics. I want to make my first real happy song in years, and i want it to be with you.”

  
“Are you sure you’re ready? This will also be the first time the internet will hear about us getting together and being on honeymoon.”   
  
“I’m sure.”   
  
There was no one who understood her better than Miku. She was finally, truly happy.


End file.
